


I love you

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Fanvids [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Boys In Love, Fanvids, M/M, Olivarry, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Another Olivarry video, just Oliver and Barry loving each other :)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Fanvids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521623
Kudos: 1





	I love you

Another Olivarry video, hope you like it

<https://youtu.be/XuMQ6EO9k8E>

If you liked it, check this one too :D

<https://youtu.be/lFOAsTXT1iA>


End file.
